


So I've been thinking...

by countconiine



Series: Vampire Asami AUs [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Asami, getting turned into a vampire is romantic apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countconiine/pseuds/countconiine
Summary: After finding out Asami is a vampire, Korra asks her to turn her into one too.Fluffy oneshot
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Vampire Asami AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888513
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	So I've been thinking...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Doctor_Anthony for suggesting this idea!

Asami walked through the door of their apartment, taking her coat off and hanging it on the pegs in the corridor. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed happily. One of her prototypes looked promising and passed the first round of testing. 

She walked into the living room, seeing Korra sitting on the couch, with an empty bowl of noodles lying on the coffee table.

“Hey! How was your day?” she scooted over so Asami could sit next to her.

“Quite good. Everything went as planned.” She leaned back, kicking her shoes off and bringing her feet under her as she leaned against Korra, resting her head on her shoulder. 

Her girlfriend wrapped her arm around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “That’s good.” She paused for a moment. A suspicious pause. “Hey, so I’ve been thinking…”

Asami looked up at her, squinting. “Since when does that happen?” 

Korra rolled her eyes. “Just hear me out.”

“Go on.” 

“You know, ever since you told me you’re a vampire-”

“We’d been together a year and you only found out last week, but ok.” 

“Shh!” She couldn’t help smiling herself at how silly she had been not to notice sooner. “And then you talked to me about what that meant and stuff… how you don’t sleep, and hate the sun, and all that…”

“Yesss…”

“Well… you also said you live forever, right?”

Asami nodded. 

“Ok, so…” Korra gulped. “I’m gonna grow old right? But you won’t. And then one day I’ll die.”

The engineer’s heart dropped. Had Korra really been worrying about this? “Korra, I-”

“No, no it’s true. And there’s so many things you go through that I just don’t understand. Or things I go through that you don’t understand. And it’s all just sort of crazy.”

Asami’s mouth went dry. She hoped this wasn’t going where she thought it was going. “Korra, this doesn’t have to mean anything, we still love each other. We can work this out, we don’t have to brea-”

“Which is why I want you to turn me into a vampire.”

“Wait what?” She was both relieved and very confused. 

“I mean, if you want to, obviously. But I thought about it and… I think I want to be one too.”

Asami blinked twice, trying to figure out if she was joking. “Are you sure? There’s a lot for you to consider.”

“Trust me, I thought about it a lot. And I do mean _a lot.”_ She took Asami’s hand in hers and rubbed her skin gently with her thumb. “I want to understand you better. And to be able to live with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

The engineer blushed. She couldn’t help getting a little emotional.

“Plus, it’d be totally awesome!” Korra added. 

She chuckled at how excited she looked. “Well, I can turn you… if you’re totally sure.”

“Totally.”

It was almost hard to believe she wanted to, but her heart swelled with joy. “Alright then. We just have to wait for a full moon.”

Korra smiled. “Thank you!” She leaned in and gave Asami a kiss. “There’s more noodles left,” she said. “Do you want me to make you some?” 

“Sure, thank you. I’ll go change and be right back.” 

* * *

The right night had finally come. Although Korra was excited, she was also nervous. They sat in their bedroom, on the edge of the bed, curtain drawn so they could see when the moon hit the highest point in the sky.

Asami had never bitten her before, and Korra wasn’t sure whether it would hurt or whether she would even feel it all. Either way, as her girlfriend sat waiting with her, she felt safe. She trusted her with whatever she had to do.

“It's nearly time,” Asami whispered. 

Her voice so close to her ear sent a shiver down Korra’s spine. She felt her rub her back gently with her hand. Asami must have sensed she was a little anxious. 

“Are you ok?” she asked her. 

Korra looked at her girlfriend. The moonlight shone off of her pale skin, a contrast to her raven black locks. Her nervousness turned into giddiness, seeing the woman she loved next to her. “I’m alright,” she said. “And I’m ready.” 

Asami nodded. “Then just relax. Let me worry about everything.” As she spoke she could see her fangs flash between her lips. It should have scared her, but it didn’t. As the moon aligned, her green eyes faded to a deep red, glowing in the dim light. She watched as she slowly licked her lips, her hands tilting her head gently to the side, exposing the vein in her throat. 

Korra couldn’t look away as she saw her lean in towards her neck - long, white fangs out, fixated on the pulsing artery through half lidded eyes. Her breath hitched as she bit down softly into her, but the pain she expected never came. Her girlfriend was careful and almost hesitant, holding Korra’s head steady with one hand, and the other comforting her, tenderly rubbing her forearm. It was peaceful, and loving, and she almost didn’t want it to end.

She felt something strange course through her veins, and her body was enveloped in a tingly sensation. She wasn’t sure how much of it was from the vampirism, and how much of it was from how intimate the ordeal felt. As her breathing calmed, she ran her hand through Asami’s hair, before the vampire slowly pulled away from her neck, wiping a few drops of blood away from Korra’s skin with her thumb. 

Her teeth were red with blood before she licked it away. 

“How do you feel?” she asked her girlfriend. The changes weren’t immediately obvious. Vampirism took a few days to take hold in the body. 

“I feel good,” Korra smiled. Asami watched her with a concerned look. “And I feel happy. Thank you.”

The vampire smiled back. That was a huge relief. 

“Also,” Korra added. “You look really hot like that.”

Asami’s red eyes and large fangs weren’t something she showed often. Perhaps that might change. She _hoped_ that might change.

“Is that so?” she said, a smirk spreading on her lips. 

“Yeah.” She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her down into bed with her. “You didn’t have any work to do tonight, right?”

“Not anymore.” 

She leaned down and kissed Korra, feeling her hands roam her back.

Without needing to sleep, nights were often long and boring as a vampire. Asami didn’t understand it though. She had never felt that way with Korra.


End file.
